<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>klance smut n' fluff by Akirasartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467237">klance smut n' fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirasartz/pseuds/Akirasartz'>Akirasartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirasartz/pseuds/Akirasartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of one shot klance <br/>each part is at least 1k<br/>may be smut ,may be smut but never any major character deaths<br/>but there are triggering topics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sexual tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was sat in lances lap, they'd been relaxing for the past few hours, the same tension they've had for the past few months since they'd gotten together, they've been to scared to do it to soon,scared that theyll move to fast and mess I up with the other. Lance had his arms safely wrapped around keiths waist, he'd been laying soft kisses on keiths neck, leaving Keith blushing all the way to his ears and he had let out only a slight, soft whimper, not being used to touch yet after having so long of not having touch, or well, pushing away the touch people would try and give him. Lance mover his hands under keiths shirt, moving slowly so he would know if Keith wanted him to stop at a certain point. He moved keiths shirt up to his upper chest area, leaving his Adomon out, his hands softly adventuring his boyfriends body.Keith was clearly sensitive, his hands had been balled up slightly and his legs shook softly as lance had moved his hands lower, unbluckling his pants he had on. Keith had been leaning his back against lances chest, his head able to lay on lances shoulders while lance had pressed up closer, seeing what he did was he moved his hands, his head propped up on keiths shoulder. Lance slipped his hand under keiths boxer waistbands, only then to let out a soft<br/>
"Wow.. " Surprised that he didn't feel the same rough like texture he'd feel with himself. Keith was confused, not saying anything as lances continued, "it's.. It's soft.. Down there" His normal smirk coming up apon his face as he let out a teasing remark "do you shave yourself~? Or was it just a special Accasion for yours truly? " His voice a soft teasing tone. '"Could you shut up?" Keith said slightly annoyed " Dont ruin it," His eyebrows furrowed as lance rambled at the sharp response that sounded mad "sorry..sorry I'll stop... It's just-" He was cut off "stop" Keith said sharply once more. Lance decided to just be quiet as he moved once more, his hands pushing down keiths boxers, allowing his member to jump out, the pressure finally released making him sigh as he then wanted touch, a touch which he soon got from lance, his hand softly wrapping around him, making him gasp softly. 'So.. He can get hard like this too..'lance had thought as he saw the boy react, enjoying the reaction, seeing that face.<br/>
Keiths pale face that had that pink tone in certain places, the pink then turning red, his ears having the soft pink lingering on them. He had leaned his head forward a little, his eyebrows curling upward as he tried to get used to the touch. Lance stated to move his hand, earning a soft "ah~" From Keith as his hips twitched, the feeling of someone other than himself touching himself made lighting sparks were the warmth of the other was, not knowing what could happen, knowing that at a certain point that if he was doing it he would stop but with lance in control he could go much further if he wanted. 'Shit..' Lance had thought, his hand moving slickly, pumping keiths member as Keith started to subconsciously move his hips, he hadn't had the confidence to say to go faster. Him moving his hips only made lances own problem even worse . Keiths breath was hitching, his body feeling like it was electric. He let out 'ah's as lance hands moved. Soon enough keiths had said that he was getting close, his voice was low, different more submissive than it would normally be, not the same confident red Lion he was. It took lance back as he slowed his pace "a-ah lance-" His legs had then squeezed close, that being a habit seeing as he wasn't used to any of this at all. 'Woah.. This man is dangerous..'lance thought as he took his free hand and softly spreaded keiths legs, his legs relaxing as lance touched them, moving his own legs he had pressed his legs against Keiths to let him know it's okay. Keith was far past the point that he would have stopped, and just laid in bed. He was then pressed against lance a little tighter, his head laying back, his mouth open slightly,letting out pants. Soon enough the same warm feeling Keith had felt a few times had started to collect in his stomach, his legs and hips shaking slightly. Lance had started to move again, his hands moving faster than before, knowing that Keith was close. Keith let out a whimper In response, lances name being the name he whimpered out. Hearing that from Keith made lance let out a soft noise of his own, being turned on even more hearing his name being moaned from Keith.<br/>
Keith then let out a moan, a slightly louder one than the rest as his back had arched and warm white liquid was released from his member, covering a little bit of lances hand and getting on keiths Stomach. Keith let out a final "lance~" As his high had subsided and his body relaxed against lances again. pants were let out of keiths mouth as his eyes fluttered shut and his hands were then let loosened.<br/>
Lance was overall surprised and extremely turned on at all that had happened. lance was still hard but if he were to be honest, after all that he would be ok if he died then, seeing what beauty that Keith is made his legs turn to jello, thank goodness he wasn't standing. He turned his head and kissed keiths cheek, smiling softly "you're so beautiful kitten" He was proud of the nickname he had came up with for his boyfriend.<br/>
Keiths breath settled and he opened his eyes, his purple irises moving to meet up with lances ocean eyes, keiths  pupils were blown with must and adoration '"you're beautiful too sharpshooter " He smiled sweetly, his body being fully relaxed against lance "I love you " Keith said, it was clear that what he said was full of truth and love "I love you too, now let's get you cleaned up hm? '" He said moving his hands to make sure he wouldn't- start anything back up so he wouldn't over simulate his beautiful kitten,  Keith nodded and they both got up,with the help of lance of course seeing as Keiths legs then felt like jelly, he didn't understand but he loved it, his body feeling like bliss.<br/>
They both had a bath after wards, lances little problem then being fixed with the help of Keith.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a phone call away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💢Trigger warning💢 violence 💢<br/>
After a year of a horrible relationship Keith and lotor or had broken up.<br/>
Lance had noticed Keith looked like a doll while in the relationship, his eyes being dull and dark circles surrounded his eyes. He always seemed to have some sort of mark, a slap mark or marks on his neck.<br/>
When they had broken up Keith had gotten attached to lance. He only let him touch him, only let lance hug him. If anyone ever tried to touch him he would flinch and go to lance, his body always ending up shaking from any type of contact from someone he doesn't trust. Today Keith and lance had been talking for a while, they were face timing each other since keiths "friend " Had wanted to see him.<br/>
Little to lances knowledge this friend was an ex, an ex of keiths that was extremely abusive and had caused Keith a lot of trauma. The guy had a lot of black mail against Keith so Keith didn't have a chance to say no the the guy. The guy, his name being lotor. A guy lance really hated, that's why Keith didn't allow lance to know who it was.<br/>
Keith and lance where laughing as lance had made a joke, keiths cheeks had lit up with blush from laughing, his face looking brighter than it ever had with lotor. And don't get them wrong , Keith and lance weren't together, they danced around each other, hiding their feelings for what had seemed like months. Keith hadn't heard the sounds from down stairs that would normally let him know someone was there, that would alert him someone had entered and was now walking up the stairs. Keith was to focused on lance, seeing the bright smile that made his heart ache and that made him want to always be the reasoning for that smile. And lance wanted to be the reason for keiths smile, seeing that beautiful smile that rarely appeared while others where around.<br/>
Then the door opened up and keiths smile dropped and his body structure tenced up.<br/>
Lotor stood in anger as the door had swong open<br/>
"H-hey sorry I didn't he-" He was cut off with a slap to the face, the body of the other knocking over his phone he had propped up, though lance saw it, lance saw keith being slapped "Keith?!?!" Lance yelled through the phone. Lotors eyes held anger and his eyebrows furrowed "oh what are you doing now slut? Finding a new man to mess around with? " His hand went to keiths throat and held Keith in place tightly. Keiths eyes held fear as he looked into lotors.<br/>
All he could get out was a small cry for lance, his breathing being cut off by the hand of lotor "aww look at poor helpless Keith crying for help " Was the last think Keith heard before passing out, the loss of air to his lungs making him pass out.<br/>
---------<br/>
The next thing Keith felt was a warm body holding on to his, he felt like he was being carried..? The soft bouncing of walking being what proved him right. His eyes shot open in panic, the memories of what happened before it went black coming back to him. He didn't want lotor to be the one carring him. And lucky for him he was in the arms of someone completely different, lotor wasn't this warm. When the person noticed Keith was awake and panicking they spoke, "Keith,, Keith hey calm down" Lance..? "You're fine, I got you " Keiths body starts to shake as salty emotions escaped from his eyes, his arms wrapping around lances neck as he cried into lances neck. "Thank you thank you" Keith continued to thank lance , his voice growing tired "Keith shhh you're fine, you're safe and you don't have to thank me.. You're fine, just relax" Lances voice vibrated against keiths face. Keiths body relaxed as he trusted lance, not knowing how lance had gotten him from lotor. He could pinpoint where lances arms were, they wrapped around the underneath of his thighs, his legs being still kinda numb he wrapped them safely around lances hips, moving up a little to be a little more comfortable "thank you.. " was the last thing he said before falling soundly asleep, feeling completely safe in the arms of the other lance smiled, feeling keiths breathing slow and his body relax. He kissed keiths sholder closest to his face " You're welcome " He softly said.<br/>
Soon enough lance got to his own apartment and laid Keith on his bed, tucking him in.<br/>
Sighing he sat beside Keith, tucking a strand of hair behind keiths ear. The boys face having tear stans and a hand print being prominent on his cheek. Purpleish bruises forming finger prints on his neck. Lance felt a ball of anger in the pit of his stomach, he thought he had seen the last of lotors marks on Keith, them having broken up over a year before "Keith.. " He softly said before kissing keiths forehead and standing up. He got a few pieces of clothing for Keith to change into and sat it next to Keith, a table next to the bed.<br/>
He walked out of the room and walked to the smallish kitchen he had.<br/>
It had been hours since the whole thing happened , lance had cooked some dinner and Keith still hadn't woken up yet, curious he walked back to the room and opened the door, Keith was still asleep and was curled up into the blankets. Lance smiled, knowing the boy was at least getting sleep, sadly he needed to wake up the sleeping boy so he could eat dinner warm. Sighing he walked over to Keith and say next to him, "Keith, hey" He softly said his hand on keiths shoulder, softly shaking him awake. Keith let out a mumble as he opened his eyes "lance..? " His eyes held confusion as he sat up "yeah it's me" He laughed softly " Uh, you can change into those if you want to, and I have dinner cooked in case you're hungry- uh.. I hope it was ok I brought you here, if you need or want I can bring you to shiros or something-" He rambled his hands moving while he talked, Keith smiled and gave a small peck to lances cheek "you're fine, thank you, I'll be there in a minute. " He said, yes he was freaking out inside but he needed to act calm- at least a little. He knew it would help lance relax a little<br/>
Lance nodded and stood up, walking to the door " Thank you again. " Keith said standing up with his legs popping and other things popping from not being properly used in a while lance nodded and walked out, closing the door.<br/>
Lance walked out and he had put the food on two separate plates, setting it up for Keith when he wanted to eat.<br/>
Keith had picked up the clothing and quickly changed. The clothing feeling quite comfortable, and smelt like the ocean. The clothes where over sized and Keith loved it.<br/>
Keith walked out and lance looked over to Keith, smiling softly. Keith walked over and hugged lance, he felt comfortable, extremely comfortable in lances arms. Lances smell over whelming his sinces as his arms wrapped around him in return. "Are you alright..? " Lance asked looking down to Keith, Keith looked up and smiled, moving his hand to lances cheek, "yeah, I'm perfectly fine" His eyes held a fond look In them lance gave a sunshine smile and nodded " What's with that look samurai? " He asked, the nickname being a old one he had for Keith, the nickname being made when they had been playing some video games. "Oh nothin" He said. He glanced over to the table and then back to lance " Thank you.. Really. Youve done so much" He said. He leaned into his toes and pulled lance to meet him in the middle  kissing him, something he had been wanting to do for a while. Lance was surprised but returned the kiss.<br/>
In the end Keith and lance had learned more things about each other, learned they both have had crushes for a while.<br/>
Lance had been told about all the things lotor had done and lance knew he would need to have to have a lot of control not to murder the white haired male.<br/>
After their dinner they had went to the room and put on movies.<br/>
Lance held Keith close, learning Keith had liked it he knew he would forever hold Keith close.<br/>
They fell asleep after Sharing soft kisses and small I love yous.<br/>
They both knew they would have a happy life and Keith knew he would be able to open up a little  more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had gotten together and had a hang out at the arcade, things had gone well, Keith still had his attention stuck on the boy with ocean eyes, they light up with childish happiness when ever he won a game against his friends, or well, their friends. After a few hours they'd gotten tired, well most of them, lance was still overly excited, he loved the arcade. He was surprised that even pidge had gotten tired, well, they had probably stayed up the night before with something stressful, collage had been mess for the group, everyone was stressed and they wanted a stress free day with the whole group.<br/>
Keith had spent all the money he could on coins to play so who was left was lance, playing the same game, earning a hundreds of tickets as he went, he was determined to beat the game, to get the highest amount of tickets. All the others could do was watch from their table as lance went on, every one ( mostly) noticed how Keith looked at lance, how he looked with love, like soulmates look at soulmates. Keith was pretty upset about not getting enough tickets, he was so close yet so far from getting the plush he wanted. The stupid hippo.. No one knew he wanted it, no one could tell either.. Well yet. Lance finally gave up, sadly walking over to the table to meet the group, sulking as he laid his head to the table hunk watched as he did knowing that he really wanted to beat the game, " Lance buddy, I know you didn't get what you wanted- but look at the tickets you have " He have his sunshine smile, hiding how tired he was, but lance shot up "yeah! " He said standing up, smiling to the "let's go!! " He said pulling pidge, which drug her with him, the others following along. Keith didn't want to go see Whatever lance got,he didn't really care, Keith was still sulking inside about not getting what he wanted<br/>
Lance looked at everyone and told them to pick put something. Since lance had offered the group had picked out something each,, well, all except keith, he refused to, he wanted the hippo but it was to much, I mean, 2500 tickets for a stuffed animal? No way would he let lance get that for him, no.<br/>
Lance looked at Keith, seeing the boy looking up at a medium sized stuffed hippo. Raising a brow seeing the boy thinking so hard he knew what he was thinking , even though Keith didn't show it much , Keith was selfless, Keith didn't want people to waste their things on them.<br/>
"Keith you want something? " Lande asked, the group looked to Keith, making him feel like he was under pressure. "No-no I'm fine, ill meet you guys outside and then we can decide who's taking who home'' he laughed nervously and walked outside, taking a seat on the bench, talking out his phone and starting to scroll through some app to pass time.<br/>
The others were confused but shook it off, Keith could be like that . they thought.<br/>
Lance was still confused, he looked back to the plush and smiled, " Hey... "<br/>
-le time skip-<br/>
The group was now outside and pidge wanted to just go home and sleep so she couldn't take anyone other than junk which shared her section of dorms shiro and Adam were going home and Keith was going in his own car which left lance with out a ride, he needed a way to get to his apartmentKeith offers to take him home since everyone was tired and wanted home, Keith didn't mind since he had stayed up a while before so lance and Keith got into the car, the others already off to their destination to sleep. Keith felt weird talking so he just put on the radio and let lance pick out the songs. He had refused to look at what lance had gotten for obvious reasons.He started up the car and starting driving, knowing where lance lived already.<br/>
Soon they got there And lannce kept thanking Keith for driving him "no seriously, thanks for the ride Keith. " " Lance like I said it's no big deal" They continued to talk till lance got to his door, he turned around and smiled "ya know, you're really cuddly when you're tired" He teased, remembering the sight he saw when he walked outside, Keith cuddling into his jacket as he looked through his phone. Keith looked to his feet as he felt the blush rushing on to his face, he then looked up to see the beautiful ocean eyes that shined in the moon light adoring him 'me.. ' ' me he's looking at me..? ' 'the was adamn looks at Shiro, like.. Soulmates.. '<br/>
Keith never thought he had a soulmate, feeling like no one could love him because of his past, but he really did, and the boy was standing right in front of him, adoring him.<br/>
" Take a picture, it'll last Longer" He winked. Keith wasn't going to take this for granted, he was going to go for it. He reaches hand up for lances cheek, leaning onto his toes and Just like that their lips were one, they both felt like they would burst like fireworks, electric feelings where the others touch lance pulled Keith closer by his hips to intensify the kiss. A little bit later they pull away for air,smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, then leaning in for another kiss, this one more passive and aggressive, fighting for dominance as lance opened the door, pushing Keith inside , their lips barely disconnecting as they closed the door and lance threw his bag of things on the couch, his hands now holding Keith's hips "room, room" Keith said breathlessly as he completely forgot how tired he was, feeling the electric feeling of lances lips on his, tasting how sweet he is. They moved to the room, leaving clothing on the ground leading up to the room, lance had prett much taking over the dominance of the movements.<br/>
By then they had gotten down to boxers and lance had pushed Keith on to his bed, the boy bouncing slightly as lance slipped himself on top of him, taking his kiss once more as his hands explored his body, leaving Keith arching his body against any touch lance was giving him, enjoying the feeling of being touched "lance-lance-" Hed keep saying softly in the kiss, making lance break off and look down to the boy , the moon light that shine though the window, making Keith's skin look milky smooth.<br/>
Lance couldn't wait to make the milky white skin bruised with kisses  and hickeys.<br/>
He kissed down the boys neck down to his collar bone, leaving Keith gasping softly at the feeling, it made him feel more needy, it made him addicted to the feeling. Lance started leaving marks, bite marks and hickeys, Keith  loved it, he loved all of it, he wanted more,<br/>
"Lance - lance please..? More.? " He softly asked bringing his lips away from Keith's neck " Tell me what you want baby, " He asked, his hands stopped at Keith's hips "I want you" Keith said, his eyes locked on the blue irises that looked at him with full love and lust, "you have me, what do you want kitten, you want something"  This made butterflies hit at Keith stomach, being called kitten made him feel like putty, his eyes pleaded with lance, " Lance.. Baby, I want- I want you now..? Please " He said, lance decided he wouldn't push it, it was their first time together, he didn't want to push Keith so much Keith wouldn't want to again. He nodded and moved his hand down to plam at Keith's member, while his mouth went back to his neck, kissing and biting his way down to his chest, then leaving mark down his chest to his v-line, taking in every whimper and soft moan he got from Keith, it all sounded beautiful. He loved Keith's voice, he wanted to be the only one to hear him like this, a whimpering mess, putty for him to shape in his hands.<br/>
He looked back up to Keith, making sure Keith was fine with this, Keith nodded, precum already leaving a small wet spot on his boxers. Lance kissed Keith's belly softly before slipping off Keith's boxers  , leaving him fully exposed, giving him relief from being pent down, but also it left him wanting more friction, more touch. Lance took the boys member into his hand and kissed the tip before liking up the boys shaft. In response Keith shivered, letting lit a small moan of lances name,, lance then took in his member into his mouth, leaving Keith moaning once more. After a few moments of sucking, licking and moving Keith was more than putty, his tired body was doing all it could to not give up but.. Oh  how it felt so good. His legs shaked with his hips not being let move as they wanted to,, he wanted to move his hips back and forth to find any friction that he could but he couldn't do that to lance. Soon he felt the boy pull away and move back up to his face, his hand replacing his Mouth, leaving Keith to gasp at the feeling. Lance loved that he was the one to be able to do this to the boy. He then moved his free hand to Keith's mouth, looking him in the eyes and softly saying "suck for me "  And Keith did his soft lips wrapped around lances fingers and started to coat them with Silvia. He took in the taste  that lance had, he tasted so- so sweet in a way, it was different to Keith . After a moment of Keith sucking and moving his tongue around lances  fingers, getting them how lance wanted lance pulled his fingers away from the boy, leaving Keith confused    as he was left then untouched " This'll feel a little weird at first ok? It'll get better " Lance softly said moving his hand down, kissing Keith to distract him as he incerted a finger. Keith gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, lance moved his finger, trying to help Keith get relaxed to the feeling, soon he added another finger and started scissoring his fangs back and forth, Keith was whining quietly into lances mouth, lance still not having broken the kiss yet, but soon he did, letting out a breath " It's okay, it's ok baby " He kissed Keith's neck, Keith's back rounded into a small arch, his legs shaking slightly as he let out lances name. Lance then took away his fingers, pulling Keith down and little " Keith, are you sure you want to- go this far..? " He said, his hands on Keith's hips, he looked like he had already gottened fucked, the boys hair stuck to his face seeing as he was sweating. His legs shook with not being touched and released of the knot in his stomach his hands clenched to the sheets since he didn't want to hurt lance with accidentally pulling his hair to hard, or scratching him to much. "Y-yes" He said shaking his head "please..? " He asked, his purple eyes opening up to stare into the blue irises that belonged to the beautiful boy above him, his eyes pleading for the boy to continue. Lance couldn't say no to him, he would do anything for those Eyes, for the boy under him.    He moved to a line himself with Keith, pushing in softly to allow the boy to get used to him. Keith let  out a whimpering moan , wrapping his legs around lances waist, his hips moving on their own  "lance-" He said with every time he  mover his hips lance groaned in reasponce of Keith moving, he put his hands on Keith waist to stop him from moving for a moment "it's ok, " Keith said "you can move,move for me please" He said which lance did, moving his hands away from Keith's waist, then thrusting into him as far as he could moving his hands to intertwin them with Keith's. Keith had moaned with lance thrusted into him, his body started to move on its own, he was chasing his orgasm which he felt coming to hit him like a truck. Lance was starting move with Keith,their bodies moving like a melody, moving like it was meant to be. It was mentioned to be. Lance was starting to feel his orgasm start to catch him as his body started to move sloppily, the sounds of their skin hitting against each other and the moans of the two boys filled the room as the two chased their orgasm.<br/>
Soon both the boys came and lance goaned while Keith was letting out a broken moan,his legs shaking even more as he came down from his high his hands releasing from the sheets.<br/>
His breath broken and shaky as lance pulled out. Keith and lance sat there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Lance leaned down and kissed the boy softly, "I love you.. " He said, "let's get you cleaned off yeah? " Keith nodded and lance got up, going to the bathroom that connected to the room they were in and he got towel, soaking it in warm, smoothing water. He cleaned himself up first before going back to Keith and cleaning him off, and removing the sheet, throwing it into the wash them going back to the boy, slipping into the bed with the boy. Keith cuddled into lance his body feeling even more tired than he did before. He remembered the boy had probably left many marks on him so he was a little upset but he would get pay back.<br/>
Keith and lance feel asleep, cuddling into each other in peace and relaxation.<br/>
Keith had woken up before lance, his face turning up to be met with the soft peaceful face of lance , his hair being a mess and his freckles being more prominent due to the early morning sun. Keith smiled softly, his cheeks heating up as flashbacks from the night before rushed in "fuck.. " He said.  He was scares the boy might regret it, want to take it back and forget it never happend, to never talk about it again and to just not be friends..<br/>
Keith shook his head, trying to get that though out of his head. He remembered he needed to get a little bit of Pay back for lance leaving so many marks, or well what he thought was many marks since lance had sucked and bit down on his neck to his.. V-line.<br/>
He put his lips to lances neck and kissed it, his lips being slightly dry from the night before. He didn't mind it though. He started to suck little hickeys into the boys neck, flinching when hen heard lance groan meaning he had woken up "s-sorry- I woke you up didn't i- im-"  Keith was cut off "its ok kitten " He smiled at keith, happy with himself with coming up with the name. Keith blushed at the name, and how lances morning voice was groggy and deeper than normal.  Keith nodded as he fidgeted with his hands. This made lance chuckle and lean in, locking their lips again happily moving his hands to wrap safely around Keith's waist. He broke the kiss and smiled, kissing Keiths nose " I love you" He said which made Keiths heart pound "I love you too.. "</p><p>~2k+~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. home, my home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>2<br/>3<br/>4<br/>Breathe<br/>1<br/>2<br/>3-<br/>"Keith?"<br/>He sucked in a breath as he wiped away tears from his pain stained face with his hoodie sleeve. Making sure he felt like he didn't look like a total mess<br/>"what do you want lance? " He barked out, not wanting to be bothered, not wanting to be seen as the mess he was, his hair ten times messier than you'd normally see it, "Keith you need to let me talk to you.. " His voice dripping with concern, he had heard the small whimpering from his own room, the dorm not being that big, so their walls connected. Of course he was concerned, he cared for Keith, he loved the boy,, though he probably would never be able to speak on that. He wanted to help, he wanted to know what happened. He knew Keith had panic episodes, he knew what they sounded like since he shared a dorm. No response left Keith, his breath caught in his throat, course he was to loud, course he heard him. The world really was shitting on him today. "I'm coming in" He heard lance say before light shine in, his eyes shutting in pain, as he brought his knees to his chest and let his head fall to his knees, his body on habit creating what ever type of protection he can, not knowing why he needed a shield from the boy but he felt scared, he felt panicked. His phone being thrown across the room, cracked and broken. The multiple threats and slurs thrown at him from his so called friends. <br/>Lance saw Keith, his chest stopping where it was as his heart skipped a beat, he hadn't seen Keith this bad in a while, he didn't even know what had set him off, "Keith.?" He softly asked,, "what do you want.? " Keith said, probably coming off as hostile and mean. Still lance reminded, his body moving on its own that led him to the bed "I want.. To help " He said "can.. I sit down? " He was hesitant, his body movements slow and steady, knowing how Keith could snap and all hell could let loose. Keith nodded, his head not moving from his knees. Lance sat down, leaving room between the two, then putting his arm out, seeing if the boy show him what was exactly happening "Keith? " He asked softly, seeing Keiths head move, his eyes looked dull and the purple pools drowned with the salty liquid of emotions. His eyes trailed his arm, his eyes stopping at his wrist, then to lances eyes again, his arm moving to meet lances<br/>1 tap<br/>2 tap. <br/>His hand slipping back to his legs, his eyes still trained on the facial features of the Cuban boy next to him. Lances eyes changed to realization as he understood, <br/>Panic, <br/>Fear, <br/>Help, <br/>Safe? <br/>Lance moved slowly but his arms soon wrapped around Keith, they where hesitant but comforting, keiths breath caught into his breath, his body wanting to resist to move, though the warmth that the other brought felt safe.. He let lance continue what he was doing, soon being gathered in lances lap, his head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck, arms being wrapped around his waist, warmth of the other swarming him, the salty smell of the ocean overwhelming his senses. Lance could feel the shaking of the other, <br/>Fear. <br/>Panic. <br/>He could hear the shaky breaths that Keith let out every now and again "breath" Lance said, his voice, sweet, warm, welcoming, comforting. <br/>1<br/>2<br/>3<br/>4<br/>Breath. He could do it.. He's safe.. Hes- "Keith.? " He heard lance say, his voice the same " I- lance..? " He responded, his voice, shaky, scared, hesitant, self protected. "You're fine alright..? I'm here. " He said, his voice, safe, stern, sweet. <br/>1<br/>2<br/>3<br/>4<br/>Safe. <br/>Protected. <br/>Warmth. <br/>Home. <br/>Lance was safe, lance was home. Lance was warm.. Really warm.. <br/>Keiths breathing slowed and his shaking subsided as his hands fell loose around himself, his dull eyes being hidden by the blankets people call eyelids. His face relaxing, tear stains being completely dry over the pink shades of swollen eyes, swollen from emotions. <br/>Home. <br/>Home, a place where one feels completely safe, one who is completely venerable in that place.. Home wasn't a place for Keith. <br/>Home was lance. Home was a person, his person. <br/>Protected. <br/>He was protected by lance, lance was there. Lance would protect him, he would be there, he would help. <br/>Warmth. <br/>Oh how warm lance was, his arms wrapped round his body, warmth overwhelming him along with the soft ocean smell. <br/>Safe. <br/>He was safe. Lance was safe, lance made him feel safe, the smell of the ocean, the smell of lance made him feel safe. <br/>1<br/>2<br/>3<br/>4 <br/>Lance loved Keith, he was there, he would help and be here. <br/>Once lance realized Keith had fallen asleep he started to move, move to lay the boy down, but he felt keiths hands grip onto his shirt, <br/>"Don't go.. " Keith said tiredly his head burrowing Into lances neck, not wanting to let go. Not wanting his safe place to leave. "I wont, I'm just moving to lay us down, ok? " Keith nodded, loosening his grip. Lance moved them both to lay down, the blankets being brought over the two "remember.. I'm here, I always will be " Was the last thing Keith heard before ultimately passing out, the panic attack having tired him out so much, his arms finally getting a break from the constant scratching that he did while panicking, the stinging numbing down since he fell into a world of warmth.his neck still buried in lances neck, arms wrapped around his waist. His breathing slowed,<br/>Steady. <br/>Calm. <br/>Safe. <br/>Loved<br/>Lance ran his hands through keiths hair as he relaxed himself, still surprised the boy had trusted him. He was scared he was going to set him off and be thrown out. But here he was holding the boy as he slept, he felt.. Home. <br/>They where each other's home<br/>1.home.<br/>2.safe.<br/>3.warm.<br/>4. Protected.<br/>5.loved.<br/>Breath. You'll be fine. <br/>1k~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. be gentle..please..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith sat on his motorcycle, his body filled with dread, his eyes trailing the people that stood in the salon, people sitting in chairs getting their hair done , nails done, and just chatting. He knew he had to go in soon, his appointment being soon. He dreaded this, he hated having to cut his hair, not only for the reasons of him liking It a little long but.. Other reasons. But right now his hair was just getting to long, to long for him to take care of. To long for him to be comfortable with. So with every fiber of his body telling him otherwise he stood up and put his keys in his pockets of his pants, rips being so close to the  point most people would have missed but with him wearing the pants so many times he was used to it. His shirt falling down just above the pockets. <br/>He walked in, a bell jingling as the door came to a stop.stepping up to the counter the door slid close. The male that stood at the counter was a literal god in person, carmel color staining his cheeks and slight blush painting his cheeks from smiling, looking like he was generally having a good time. Freckles speckled on top of all the other colors, making his face look beautiful.. Then his eyes met the others, the blue ocean caught inside the circles filling his eyes looking like they could drown him if he found himself to close. <br/>"Hi! Welcome to our salon! My names lance, lance McClain, how may I help you? " He asked, clearly a sentence being over used, seeing how it came off like he could say it in his sleep. "Uhm.. Keith, Keith kogane. I had a appointment..? " He said awkwardly, noticing how the ocean eyes light up with recognition of the name "oh yes! My last appointment for the day, you said.. " He drug out as he thought "just a wash and trim hm? " Keith nodded, honestly surprised the boy had remembered "ok follow me Mr kogane" He said, waving his hand before getting his gloves and leading Keith to a empty little wash place lance pointing him to sit down which he did. <br/>Lance had grabbed what he needed, setting It on a table next to Keith "erm.. " Keiths eyes moved to look up towards lance "just.. Don't tug much please" He said, his eyebrows curved up a little in fear he would ultimately fuck up and have a literal god see him in a state of weakness, a state of weakness he hated that happened when just a tug happened to his hair<br/>His eyes held a pleading look. <br/>By this time most the salon emptied out, only a few people being left over, most being workers getting off work. <br/>Lance smiled "I'll try sunshine, now lighten up, we don't want that big of a pout on such a pretty face " Lance said smiling, looking like a sun himself. Keiths eyebrows furrowed, did-did he just talk to me like a child..?  He didn't know what to say. He just sat back with a scuff "whatever " He muttered. Lance started the water, a comfortable warmth covering over keiths hair, "when you talk you're gonna have to speak up princess" Was it normal for lance to flirt with people? It was fun. Everyone knew lance flirted with a lot of people, the regulars did. Allura got on him for that too, it wasn't something she wanted happening in her salon but lance did anyway, he loved seeing how blush stained people's faces, or how smiles light up when he did it. It was great, but with his new customer he was drawn to him, the boy didn't light up, only blushed a little, and even pushed him away! It made him feel a little down but even more drawn to him, feeling like it was a competition. Don't tug..? Didn't he know we try and not to do that? <br/>Lance sighed as he washed the boys hair, his gloved fingers laceing through his hair. A little bit later his finger hit a knot and accidentally pulled his hair, he heard the boy gasp slight and saw his hand cover his mouth. Oh? He thought, brushing out the knot and continuing, "sorry sir" He said as he continued<br/>Keith wanted to die, the weird filling overwhelming his stomach "it's alright" He said his eyes closing, his cheeks shaded with pink, the tips of his ears the same shade.<br/>Oh god, if you're out there.. Please let me die. He thought as he fidgeted his hands. <br/>Soon they finished the hair wash and lance brought Keith to a chair, different types of tools being around the mirror," Now Keith- well Mr kogane. How much you want off? " He questioned, taking a brush to actually brush his hair and it look nicer and kept before cutting it. "Just- a inch or two please. And keiths fine I guess" He said, smiling to lance from the mirror. Lance looked to the mirror, noticing keiths smile, giving a sunshineish smile back, then brushing through keiths hair, a focused face as he ran his fingers through his hair chasing the brush, humming along to any song that was on the radio that they had in the shop. Keith had closed his eyes, he had to much of a hair kink to be calm, having a hair kink, he really enjoyed any sensation to his scalp. Th brushing made him feel on edge though, the possibility the brush may tug on a knot, only then to snag the stand of hair and pull, that making his stomach churn. <br/>Just then he felt a few tugs, keiths mouth opening slightly as his eyes shot open. Lance whinced slightly as he hit the knot, it being a pretty ruff one "hold on you gotta pretty nice knot right here" Lance had said, his voice a little raspy from the simulation it got from humming, but not talking. Keith could feel that certain feeling grow in his stomach, that one feeling when you know somethings going to go bad and hes going to never be able to come back to the place. He felt another tug and he had to bite his lips, the groan being suffocated in the back of his throat. Another tug shortly after made him curl his toes inside his shoes, trying to keep control. Was he sensitive? Yes, extremely, he enjoyed any, any simulation he could get with his hair but this was just embarrassing, he didn't know this boy, he didn't know if he even knew what his problem was. Lance tugged at keiths hair again finally getting the knot out, but what he didn't expect to hear was a small groanish moan coming from below him, his eyes shooting to the mirror to look to Keith, the smaller boy sitting in the chair. He noticed how blush was spreading from the corners of his cheeks to over his nose, how his bottom lip was red from biting it, little dents in his lips from his teeth still being a little noticeable. By now everyone had  left and lance was the one to close up shop. they were alone.. <br/>Lances eyes trailed his own arm as he reached to the base of keiths neck, his fingers running through slightly before softly pulling, making Keith open his eyes after a soft, adorable groan came from th back of his throat, his hands instantly going to cover his mouth. Oh great, now he can never, ever comeback. And if he saw this male any other place he would run. Run away and never look back. Lance noticed what he had done and yanked his hand back, accidentally pulling keiths hair as his fingers escaped the soft forest of hair the boy had "I'm so sorry im-" He said in a panic <br/>"Just- finish up please.. " Keith said. Lance nodded and grabbed his scissors quickly finishing up keiths hair so the boy could leave and escape what ever was in lance that made him want to continue and play with his hair for hours. <br/>Soon enough lance got keiths hair done and brought him to the front counter, telling him his price (instantly lowered for the trouble lance had caused because he felt bad) Keith really just wanted to go, he gave lance a little bit more than needed and went to walk out, stopping when he heard the other boy say "hey- I'm sorry.. " The boy stood out from behind the counter, one of his arms holding his other as he stood awkwardly '"I didn't mean to.. Do anything that- set you.. Off..? " He said, not knowing exactly how to put it. Keith turned to lance, a smile being on his face as he walked up to lance, putting a hand to his pouty cheeks and giving a small peck to lances opposite cheek. "You're fine" He said before quickly walking out, his heart racing a mile a minute as he hopped on his motorcycle and reached for his keys, his hand shaking slightly. <br/>Oh how it would be a long day. <br/>~time skip cause I'm tired~<br/>Once Keith and shiro had gotten to the party Keith knew where he would be going first, to find some alcohol. He wasn't going to be able to survive in this place without it. <br/>Once he found the alcohol he quickly downed some of it, enjoying the burn it gave him. <br/>After about twenty minutes later Keith definitely was going to have a hard time remembering anything.<br/>Shiro had seemed to Dissapear so Keith just helplessly walked around, soon being stopped by a hand "hey there good looking~" A familiar voice said, a hand running through keiths hair making him mutter a groan, yes it was just a little run through but it still felt.. Good..? Keith looked over to the person who was messing with him and saw the familiar caramel skin and ocean eyes. Oh how th alcohol was going to be a problem. Lances half lidded eyes scanned keiths body, trailing down his thighs to his boots, back up to his ripped crop top. The rips look like they where made like that so he didnt worry any. <br/>Lance decided, oh to hell with it since they probably wouldn't remember. Or well, Keith wouldn't remember, lance might not remember, he couldn't remember how much he had drank but.. Once he connected his lips to keiths Keith didn't push away, he took that as a ok. Keith pushed forward, ruffening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around lances neck, and lances arms Slithered around keiths hips, pulling him impossibly closer. <br/>They didn't know how but sooner or later they made it to lances apartment, his apartment apparently not being too far from the party. Yet for all they cared they where getting more time to get close. <br/>Once they got in their lips connected again and Keith was pinned to the wall, lances hands running through his hair making him moan softly into lances mouth. Lance took Keith to the closest bedroom, them ending up on the bed, Keith straddling his lap as lances hands roamed his body. Keiths shirt ending up finding Its self on the ground. Lances shirt not far behind it. Lance ran his hand through keiths hair again, this time softly taking a handful and pulling, this making Keith let out a strand of moans.  Lance found it amusing Keith was so sensitive with his hair <br/>Lance brought his free hand to keiths mouth, telling him to suck. Which Keith gladly did, his soft lips rubbing against lances fingers. Lances hard on couldnt take it any more, the moans of Keith being so pleasant, keiths lips feeling like heaven against his hand. He took his hand from Keith and replaced his finders for his mouth, their lips crashing together in lust. <br/>His other hand found it's wat behind Keith, making Keith lean forward slightly as he slipped his hand underneath keiths waist band. <br/>Soon Keith felt a finger incert him, making Keith gasp into the kiss, knowing lance was trying to distract him from the uncomfort that came before the pleasure. <br/>Soon one finger became two and two becomes three. Keith was helplessly moaning and moving his hips, the uncomfort becoming amazing pleasure, the long slimber fingers of the other moving around in him as he moved his hips making him feel like he was on heaven. Once lance took his fingers away Keith let out a sound of disappointment. Lance smiled to Keith "it's alright kitten, I promise to make you feel good soon enough" He said, that making Keith blush at the pet name. <br/>Lance slipped off keiths jeans along with his own, both them being both completely nude. <br/>Keith sat back on lances lap, wanting to connect his lips back to lances, which lance also wanted. They both rubbed their hips together, wanting friction. Keith leaned onto his knees, lifting himself up a bit to then take lances member into his hand, lining himself up with it before slowing sitting back down, earning both a line of moans from himself and lance. Lance took Keith by the hips helping Keith ease himself down. After a minute Keith bottomed out and his legs twitched. Soon Keith started to move back and forth, showing lance he could move as well. Lance took Keith by his hips. Moving along with Keith, matching up his movements. The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the room. <br/>Keith started to moan lances name, his head leaning back as he was starting to feel heat collect in the pit of his stomach. Lance realized Keith starting to get sloppy with his moments so he started to move a little harder, a hard and loud moan in return being let out from Keith, knowing he hit that one spot. He continued to pound that one spot. Abusing the sweet spot of his. They both came, Keith moaning as his legs shook even more, his head landing on lances shoulder as he panted. Lance leaned his head on the wall, panting himself. He soon got Keith to actually move, getting Keith to the bathroom, setting him in the tub then starting the water. Aftercare was important, something lance knew for sure. <br/>After they both cleaned off lance got Keith to the bed, laying him down and covering him up. <br/>He knew if Keith woke up to some random person laying next to him he would probably freak, but then as he went to walk off a shaky hand took lances arms, a soft voice asking him to stay being heard right after. Lance  nodded and got into th bed next to keith. Keith cuddling up to lance happily. The alcohol still affecting him but had subsided a little. <br/>In the morning Keith woke up, his nose being overwhelmed with a  vanilla cinnamony smell. Warmth being the one thing he felt other than a aching in his lower body and his head " Who.. " He saw the caramel skin and his eyes widened, only knowing one person who had such a glowy look to their skin "lance?? " He said, some how remembering the name of the male that did his hair not to long ago. <br/>A soft mumble came from lance as he curled into Keith, still being deep in sleep. <br/>Oh how it would be a long day. <br/>~2k+ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. come home please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y'all im- if y'all don't like death just skip this chapter- ik ik I said no character deaths- neither lance or Keith dies in this. Props to my beautiful girlfriend for the picture~~💞💕💞.be/u41DQn8mQT4 - play this when you want. This is the song lance hums. </p><p> </p><p>Fire crackled, wood fell, and male screams filled the heat filled air. <br/>Keiths small body collapsed to the ground as he heard the male screams start to alter, soon becoming silent. Keiths body shook as he was held back from running into the fallen burning house, shiro holding him to his chest as Keith thrashed and screamed to be let go. His body soon came to become numb and limp, only small hiccups and whines being heard from the small boy "dad.. No.. Come back.. Come back please"<br/>"Keith.. "<br/>The voice sounded different.. Like it was in his head but it wasn't..? <br/>He still heard fire crackling, the wood falling down. <br/>Suddenly light hit his vision and blue orbs were the first thing that he saw clearly, "lance..? " His voice felt strained, it cracked like it had been used for hours. He felt the drying tear marks on his cheeks. Soon warmth pushed away the cold marks on his cheeks and Keith leaned into lances hand "baby you were crying and trashing in your sleep," He said concerned, he knew Keith had a hard time sleeping,he learned that in the first month of dating. But they weren't that far from the first month, they haven't slept in the same bed much due to keiths fear of lance witnessing this, but recently Keith had ran out of medicine and didn't ever remember to go and get to the store. The last time lance ever even seen something close to what happened Keith pushed away. It's the only way Keith understood how to handle it. <br/>Keith kisses lance on the cheek and he stood up,he was running away once again  "im sorry for waking you baby im- go back to sleep ok? I'm going- to go for a walk "  He walked to the door and was out the door before lance could finish what he was saying "wait no Keith it's like two in the mo-" The door had closed and he sighed, rubbing his face . When keith needed him time he knew he needed to let keith have time, though.. It was late. He could feel the stress bubbling up in his body already, what if something happened to Keith? He knew Keith could protect himself but- he couldn't help but to worry. <br/>Keith walked out into the cold air, the night sky being easy on his eyes. The moon creating a soft milky color on his skin. They didn't live to far from the beach so Keith just decided to walk to the beach, his body shaking from the dream and cold air he was extremely undressed for, being in shorts and a thin hoddie. , since he was curled up to lance he really didn't need any thick clothing , lance being a whole human heater. <br/>Luckily Keith had slipped on his shoes before walking out. Once his feet hit the sand he decided that he probably wouldn't walk in the sand since he didn't want sand in his shoes and it would be slightly difficult to walk in sand with shoes. He turned and saw the peer. He walked to it and once he stepped on it he heard the creek of the wood and cringed,, flashes of memories from his night terror, wood falling. He pushed that away and walked to one of the benches that looked at the ocean. He sat down and brought his legs to his chest, only then letting out a small sob he didn't know he was holding back, seeing flashes of fire and falling wood pop up, the sounds of the ocean over riding the fire crackles and sounds of wood.he soon broke down, the memory from his childhood having him a sobbing mess every time he gets reminded in anyway. His body shook and regret filled his body. He should just he- his thoughts were interrupted by warmth of some cloth and a hand to his cheek  "Keith baby.. " He heard lances voice and he sobbed as he saw his lover knelt right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around lances neck and nuzzled his nose into his neck. Warmth wrapping around him as lances arms hugged Keith "hey.. Don't cry.. I'm here " He said,"I'm sorry I'm sorry I walked out-" Keith let out a shaky breath.lance shushed him quietly as he stood up and moved beside Keith. Keith moved into lances lap, the jacket lance put around Keith covering his back and shoulders. Keith nuzzled his nose back into lances neck and wrapped his arms back around lance. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith again and pulled Keith close, knowing sometimes Keith enjoyed just being held close. He heard soft sobs of the smaller. He rubbed circles into keiths shoulder blades softly , saying quiet comfort words. Soon keiths breathing evened and keiths body was relaxed a little more. Lance kissed keiths shoulder and softly asked "come home please..? "Playing with keiths hair a little, a soft mumble coming from Keith. Lance chuckled softly, the mumble from Keith Making his heart strings  feel like they were pulled a little. He knew these type of mumbles knew Keith was slowly falling asleep. He wrapped his arms under keiths thighs and  stood up. Keiths arms where loose around lances neck and his breath was soft against lances neck  " I love you.. " Keith said quietly, "I love you too"lance said, starting to hum softly, a song he knew smoothed Keith when he was upset.<br/>When  Keith was in lances arms he always felt like ocean waves came and smoothered the fire, the overwhelming, hot air chilling down and pushing the smoke away, clearing the sky and showing the stars. One of the only things that helped him though hard times, other than lance of course, lance was one of the only people keeping him sane. <br/>Soon the cold air vanished and warmth along with light filled both of their visions. Their home welcoming them inside. Lance got Keith inside, locking the door before getting to their bedroom and setting the boy on the bed, his tired eyes following lance as he went and turned off all the lights then climbed into bed, Keith turning to lance as he wrapped his arms around him. " I love you so much.. I'm sorry for walking out again.. " Lance kissed keiths forehead and softly spoke " It's ok, just.. Try and talk to me more before walking out ok..? " Keith nodded, he knew he could trust lance so.. No more walking out. He could talk about it. Keith squeezed lance in a gentle hug, never wanting to let go. Lance started rubbing keiths back again, starting to sing a Spanish lullaby his mother used to sing to him. <br/>After a few moments Keith was out like a light, a tight grip wrapped around lances middle. Lance pushed a loose stran of hair behind keiths ear and kissed keiths cheek. Only one thought filling his head,<br/>I really want to marry this man... <br/>True it had only been a little while but oh.. He loved Keith unlike anything else. <br/>But if they were both to be truthful, they both had the same thought in their head most the time. </p><p> </p><p>~ 1k+~<br/>Ah yes- I know I promised a part two to different chapter but this idea came to mind and I couldn't help writing it!<br/>I'll try and get to writing the part two for the other chapter, see y'all later loves~! <br/>-akira 💞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. mr glassman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Triggers; self harm, homophobic slurs, and stuff like that <br/>
💞remember loves, if you ever feel like you ever feel like doing something that might hurt you in the long run, your skin isnt paper so don't cut it💞if anyone ever needs to talk I personally will try and communicate with you and help to the best of my abilities, love y'all💞</p><p><br/>
Keith and lance had been dating for quite a while thought this week had been such a rollercoaster literally. They had gone to the fair near town and then went to McDonald's, only then Keith being hit on right in front of lance. Lance felt extremely protective of his lover and was very affectionate that night, limbs being tangled. His hand gently running through keiths hair for hours, keiths hair being fluffy from lances consistent playful antics. That night they had fallen asleep, both feeling safe within each others arms, Keith made lance happy, even if lance got a little protective, Keith made him feel like nothing would hurt them. <br/>
Keith wouldn't , couldn't fall for Anyone else. He fell in love every day over again seeing the blue orbs that held oceans filled with emotion, seeing lances beautiful smile. Holding lances hand, lances long thickish digits compared to his own shorter thiner fingers , that being one of his favorite things, he loved playing with lances fingers a bit, just fidgeting with them as he works on something or as they're watching movies or just laying there cuddling and talking about life.<br/>
~<br/>
That morning Keith had woken up before lance, knowing that lance had classed that morning. He went ahead and went down the hall to grab some coffee for his lover, soon heading back to wake lance up, slipping one of lances hoddies from the closet. Then sitting next to lance, smiling fondly at lances soft features in the morning sun. He softly kissed lances cheek bone, rubbing his shoulder softly "lance baby it's time to wake up" He said, received a groan from him as he turned. Putting his head into keiths lap as he slowly opened his eyes, his eye lashes fluttering open. His eyes being blessed with his angel above him "mmph" He mumbled before nuzzling his nose into keiths side. Keith chuckled softly before leaning down and kissing Lance's bare shoulder. "Baby you have class, " Lance groaned in annoyance as he sat up, giving Keith a kiss to his cheek, his eyes then landing on the coffee, instantly his eyes light up and already his day was starting off. Hoping that the day would be good all the way through. He wrapped his arms around Keiths middle and kissed him, "I " Kiss "love" Kiss " You" Another kiss, making Keith giggle as he returned the kisses. They both ended up into a fit of laughter as they put their foreheads together. <br/>
Soon lance had gotten up and gotten dressed and got his stuff together. Yes they were in a dorm but, if you were with the one that you love it doesn't really matter, well, thats what these two felt like, being able to cuddle up to each night, having dinners and breakfasts together, just completely loving life. <br/>
After a while of just chatting and drinking their coffee waking up they started walking to lances class hand and hand, Keith rubbing lances nuckles playing with his fingers. Once they got to the class room Keith slightly frowned since he would be alone for a hour or so, but he knew he would see lance aftermath Keith stood to his tip toes, cupping lances cheeks and pulling him into a kiss, receiving a soft kiss in return. When they parted lance smiles brightly, that one smile that made his knees buckle and his heart race.keith gave a soft smile in return, "I'll see you in a while angel" Lance softly said, letting go of keiths hand "I love you" He said,keith smiled happily, his body overflowing with happiness "I love you too, have a good day! " He said. Watching as lance walked in and went to a seat in the far back. Keith then turned, his stomach rumbled so he decided he would just get some food. <br/>
Around the corner , out of view, a very annoyed, steaming male with long white hair listened, planing out something neither lance or Keith would forget.. <br/>
Keith had walked a pretty far ways from the class room as he turned a corner, a back hallway he used to avoid people and conversations. Soon hhe felt a awful feeling in his stomach, something was completely off. Two sets of footsteps..? There was someone else there, and soon enough his thought was proven right as he was pushed into the wall, white covering his vision and warmth around his throat, a unwelcomed warmth, his blood starts racing as adrenaline fills his blood stream. The way he was roughly being held his feet had llifted slightly, his head being held to not be able to look down. Keiths hands scratched at the other males hands, fighting for air. "L.. Let go"" His voice rasped out tears threated to spill out. Lotor. Keith knew about the things this guy did, threatening anyone he knew was LGBTQ+. He heard a growl from the other as he let homophobic slurs spill out like water. "So I guess we have here another fag hm? You think you could get away with that? " His grip tightened, "you know how disappointed your family would be? " He faked a sad voice only then smirking, knowing about keiths past, he knew Keith for a while, though not knowing that Keith had been apart of the LGBTQ community. Keith stuggled against lotors hands his body aching for a breath of air "please.. " Keith got out before getting hit. "Did I tell you to speak fag?" He hissed, throwing Keith to the ground. Keith hit the ground with a whine, sucking in air with slight relief. Only then to have it kicked back out "people like you really shouldn't be here. You think your little play toy actually liked you? Really? Thought you knew better kira" He spit out, using a name only certain people could use. Only shiro adamn and lance. Not him. Tears fell as another kick was delivered and his body curled up to his middle. "Do everyone a favor and just disappear. I'm sure you'll do mighty fine in hell where you belong. No one else wants your broken parts" Lotors eyes looked full of hate. Keiths eyes were scared to move from lotors till the white hair disappeared around the corner. Keith broke down as his body shook, bruises forming onto his neck. "I'm sorry I'm sorry im-" His voice broke. He pulled out his phone and it had cracks forming from the bottom corner of the screen, the picture in the background being one of lance and Keith from their trip to the fair, a beautiful sunset in the background and the two being in one of the passenger cars on the ferris wheel, their lips had been connected , curving into small smiles. At first glance everything seemed nice but.. With what lotor said.. Was it really..? Did lance - no- he wouldn't- would he.? <br/>
Keith let out a shaky breath and he stood, legs shaking. As thoughts washed over him and started drowning him he couldn't think right anymore.. The only things in his head was "Do everyone a favor and just disappear " It would be a favor for me to just die huh.. Mom and dad probably saw that in me.. "No one wants your broken parts. " Yeah probably... <br/>
Keith let out a breathy laugh . He felt so alone. Lance couldn't help it but.. <br/>
Keith had an idea to text lance but lance was in class, he couldn't bother him, he was already under pressure and he just.. Couldn't. <br/>
He felt alone and in pain.. And ideas of something he promised he would never do again overflowed along with other thoughts. <br/>
Lance had no idea of any of this of course yet.. The feeling in his gut made him want to just hold his lover in his arms, go find him, yet he couldn't his teacher would never let him out. The subject that the teacher was teaching was something that they were having to relearn. He quickly wrote everything down , making sure it was neat of course, packing his stuff in his bag and walking quickly to the shared dorm, just hoping he would see his beautiful baby lying on the bed, asleep or not. <br/>
Keith had slipped into the dorm before lance had gotten out of class, slipping into his own hoddies not to ruin one of his boyfriends. Then slipping a small object into his hand and slipping back out before lance could get back. He went to the one place he knew not many people went. Tears had already been rolling down his cheeks, his hands shaking as he held the object in his and and walked walked to the one place that only he and lance went to. <br/>
Slipping outside Keith walked to one of the back trees, cherry blossoms falling around him, making the picture if you imagine it look so beautiful but in all reality grim. Flowers falling in the last few hours of life and Keith with tear stained cheeks, red rimmed eyes and bruised neck. His chest and body just broke down as he hit the ground, only one thought on his mind, that one certain itch that wouldn't go away unless scratched. He took the object , placing it to his skin, the itch growing larger as it ever had before, <br/>
broken parts. <br/>
<strong><em>Just disappear. </em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Play toy </em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Mighty fine in hell</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Disappointed your family</em></strong><br/>
The itch was scratched, blood peaked out as it started pushing at the surface, it being a type of liquid it poured out the mistake in its flow, the itch kept coming back getting lower and lower till he finally couldn't anymore. <br/>
Lance on the other hand had groaned when he couldn't find Keith in their room, not on the bed, not in the bathroom,not in the closet. panic set in, his chest started to tightened, he tried not to let it show as he took a deep breath and let it out, slowing his breathing as he wondered where he could find Keith, sighing as he ran out the room, to the Court yard where they shared such happy memories. <br/>
"<em>Here! Come with me I know a place" Black hair bounced as he stood up, grabbing his art bag and took lances hand "ok ok hold on" He laughed as he grabbed his own bag. Heading out they soon came across a place with beautiful newly bloomed cherry blossoms. Lances eyes light up as he knew what he was going to do, he ran out and laughed. Were they acting like children? Yeah but they didn't care  </em></p><p><em>.</em> <br/>
Keith was now sobbing, blood running down his arm as it laid to his side, cherry blossoms falling as lances voice echoed in his head, that happy memory playing in his head, not knowing what to even do<br/>
<em>Come on, I bet its really pretty up there! Lance said as he climbed the tree, sitting on a higher branch. Keith followed, with a bit of struggle. He didn't climb much. </em><br/>
"Oh dear.. I've really..made a mistake.. " He muttered, more tears falling as he shook.. <br/>
<em>Keith looked over to lance cherry blossoms in his hair, soft blue eyes Looking down to the paper in front of him. Keith started to sketch, soft sounds he could hear other than soft laughter coming from the other. Maybe he was writing a funny line for his song. Keith looked back down, the puppy dog eyes lance had being similar. The bright smile he learned that he immediately loved since day one. The sharp jaw line that curved softly at the chin only to grow sharp near his ears. His slightly pointed ears. The constellations of freckles covering his face. Soft fluffy hair being curled and short. </em><br/>
Lance had made it to the courtyard and instantly saw Keith, his breath leaving him in a soft sigh of relief after he yelled the boys name, "are you ok? " He had asked not seeing the cuts yet. He sat himself in front of Keith. His hands cupping his cheeks <br/>
Keith looked over, seeing his lover, he was shocked, he let out a weak "lance..? " Watching as lance dropped to his knees in front of him, Moving his arm Keith had the sleeve fall down to where lance wouldn't notice anything , realizing what might happen if he did. Fear made him shake softly as he waited for a responce <br/>
"Keith, Keith what happened you look like youve been crying " He asked softly noticing the drying tear marks covering his cheeks , moving slightly with his legs underneath him to get a little more comfortable"I'm fine I'm fine - I just- ran into someone"keith said letting out a nervous Laugh,hoping lance couldn't see him messing with his sleeve a little, his voice rasped from crying "I promise "he said looking to lances eyes<br/>
"Who? What did they say? What- what happened?" He said, his voice softly but clear worry was in his eyes,that being the overwheming emotion in the oceans filling his eyes."why didn't you go back to the dorms? " His voice was scared and soft, trying not to let his worry drop to much to his voice. <br/>
"I- don't know.. Just some random guy.. " Seeing all the worry that was on the boys face, feeling even worse "I'm sorry for making you worry.. It's just - it feels s-safe here.. " He spoke softly, hiccuping a little, he knew he messed up, he was sorry, he knew.. He knew.<br/>
"Are you sure youre ok? " He softly Asked, kissing his forehead hoping the boy was ok, not wanting him to feel hurt or something. Lances eyes trailed keiths body, his eyes stopping at his neck. Anger rose in his body, knowing something really did happen. <br/>
Keith moved a little but let out a soft whimper, his lips wavering " I- do I need to get the nurse?" Lance asked <br/>
"No-no " He said, yes yes please. Don't leave me alone again- I don't want to go but yes he thought "where are you hurt? " He asked even more worried . <br/>
My arm.. My arm..it hurts the most.. He thought " Everywhere.. " He lied , he felt the warm blood turning cold on his arm, feeling weaker as Time passed, feeling the throbbing pain in his arms as air hit the open cuts<br/>
"Keith, baby..you know you can tell me Right..? " He softly said as he continued "you don't need to lie to me.." He was scared but he felt something was off, something bad happened and Keith wasn't saying<br/>
Shit.. "I know.. I know" he said had he found out? Was he mad? He thought as he looked down, shaking slightly his body slowly giving up, "I still Feel like youre holding something back.." He muttered kissing the top of his head once more, showing his affection, wanting Keith to feel better, wanting him to feel ok. <br/>
"I'm fine lance" He said, and the other boy nodded "if you say so" He said frowning slightly. Keith muttered something as he looked down again as he started to feel dizzy from loss of blood <br/>
"Are you sure.. Youre looking pale Keith.? " He said concern leaking off his words " Always have been lance " He smiled softly "well you're more pale than usual. " He stated, his lips being in a tight line. " I don't know then. "Keith said. " Please tell me What happened? " Lance asked once more , looking like a worried puppy. Keith gave in to the question "I was told to disappear..? And I was hurt by a guy... "Keith bit his lips "Then what else? " Lance was even more concerned "I cried" he said in a shaky voice his chest shakly riding with each breath"And?'' Lance asked" You came.. " Keith answered simply. "Keith. " Lance said sharply "What happened before then? " Keith looked up to lance "I cried.. ""Ok, well you didn't do what they said did you?" Lance leaned his head to the side hoping Keith didn't, he had promised<br/>
N-no-" He whispered, his voice crack giving him away , internally he cussed himself all to hell "Show me your arms. '' he said in a stern voice, his eyebrows Furrowing and his lips tugged down into a frown. Keith hesitated before he gave lance his arms, feeling like he could break again, tears slowing falling once again, the red, sore rimbs of his eyes burning feeling the salty tears at them again. <br/>
Lance carefully rolled up the sleeve of the arm of Keith that wasn't hurt on, sighing slightly in relief before the other one , feeling Keith flinch as he did , then seeing the blood covered cuts and smeared blood over his arm " Dios Keith por que? " He questioned biting his lips <br/>
Keith didn't respond as he was still looking away,scared for anything that might happen, he felt like glass, and he was close to breaking, he felt fragile. He felt see through. <br/>
"I-keith you didn't- Keith, Amor, no te das cuenta de lo perdido que estaría sin ti..Me lo prometiste ! " He said tears forming at the rimbs of his eyes , eyebrows curving up In a worried expression<br/>
"I'm.. I'm sorry lance.. " He started to sob,taking arm from lance and brought his legs to his chest,holding his own arm close to himself. His breathing hitched, he knew lance would probably be disappointed, sad.. Upset.. Worried. It only made Keith feel worse as he sat there, fat, wet tears streaming down his face. Lance sighed as he slipped his arm under keiths legs and his other around keiths waist "w-wha-" Keith let out before he was picked up by his lover "lance- "keith whimpered out "No, hush let me take care of you. " He gave a soft smile and kissed keiths forehead. Keith smiled weakly, tears of pain still pouring out his eyes ,before cuddling close to lance , making sure his arm wasn't touching anything, it feeling horrible as his body was shaky and he felt like he might pass out. Lance had noticed this, noticed the weakness of his lover but he knew that keith wouldn't want to go see anyone. He would fight with the last of his strength not to go. <br/>
Lance quickly got Keith to their room were he knew they had bandages, he sat Keith on the edge of the bed and grabbed the medical kit they had along with paper towels and a wet rag. When he walked back to Keith, he could see how bad he looked, tired eyes surrounded by red and a Trembling body. He sighed shakly as he sat the stuff besides Keith "listen.. I'm going to need you to slip off the hoddie for me ok? " Keith nodded and slid off the hoddie, being careful with his arm as he finally looked down. His eyes closed halfway. Shit.. He looked up to lance with curious eyes, mostly full of fear he upset his lover. Lance looked down to Keith, softly smiling as he gave a small kiss to his cheek. Lance pulled a near chair close to the bed and sat down. He took the rag and looked to Keith "it's going to sting.. If you need to hold on to my arm ok..? " He said holding out his hand for Keith took his hand and closed his eyes. Lance softly started to clean off access blood, making sure not to run over any cuts. He then cleaned closer to the cuts, a tight squeeze making him hesitate for a moment, "it's alright angel.. I got you " He squeezed softly back humming a soft tune as he worked. Hoping it would help Keith calm down a little. Soon only the dark red cuts lingered and small amounts off blood that was starting to collect again. Lance sighed, hoping it would stop soon. He took a wide-ish cotton like bandage and placed it on top of the cuts, holding soft pressure on it to help it clot. Soon after that he went ahead and took slimmer, stretchy like bandages with out any cotton or something to collect blood, it was a type of sports wrap for when someone sprined something but in this case..it was holding a bandage that was helping the blood clot, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as it would if he was still outside. Lance finished the bandaging and looked up to Keith, a soft, fond look at him, the same look he had given Keith back when they first when to the cherry blossoms. <br/>
<em>"Why are you looking at me like that dork? " Keith chuckled "because you keep looking at me like that " Lance wiggled his eyebrows making Keith fall into a fit of laughter, Keith turned his notepad toward lance, showing a pretty sketch of him, clear cherry blossoms falling around him. Keith smiled seeing lance turn into a blushing mess "you- " His eyes flicked up then back down "you're amazing at art oh wow.. You made me actually- look really good" He smiled, stars collecting in his eyes. Keith smiled fondly, closing his book slipping it to his back, looking down to make sure it doesn't fall, when he looked back up he was met with lance, now moved closer, lances hands now cupped around keiths cheeks "you're adorable" Something shined in lances eyes that Keith would later learn as adoration.they hadn't known each other no less than a month or so but.. Damn, when they leaned in the kiss wasn't all, sparks and fireworks but.. It was perfect. Lance's lips tasted like fresh mangoes to Keith and to lance Keith just tasted sweet, candy or something. Their first kiss was amazing to the two. Their lips being pinkish and slightly swollen when they finally broke apart smiling.</em> <br/>
Lance kissed keiths cheek putting away the medical supplies, putting the chair back at the table and grabbed another hoddie from the closet. "Here. " Lance offered the hoddie. Keith looked at him curiously again, he.. Isn't angered..? Keith took the hoddie and softly slid it on, smiling at the warmth. He looked back to lance and lance learned down, putting his forehead to keiths, closing his eyes "baby.. Please.. Never.. Never do that again.. I swear.."his voice cracked, his breathing wavering slightly " I can't stand.. If you get hurt.. I don't know what I'd do.. "His hands shook as he cupped his cheeks "I love you so much please.. " He said opening his eyes to get met with such a beautiful galaxy of purple staring back at him, the galaxy looking glsssy. Keith bit his lip, afraid to break eye contact "i-.. Ill try.. " But.. It's hard not to spiral.. Keith moved his good arm around landed middle, lance moved forward and softly staddled keiths legs, not in a sexual way, no. He just sat there putting soft affectionate kisses over Keith face. "I love you so much "lances hands still shook, the thought of losing Keith made him just- hurt.. It was a feeling he couldn't explain. Keith softly wrapped his arms around lances middle, meeting lance for a soft affectionate kiss to the lips " I love you too " He said, rubbing soft circle into lances back, knowing he liked it when he was Stressed,rubbing circles into his back dimples,a place he actually enjoyed kissing . They soon moved laying down under the covers, their covers being soft, fluffy and big, Keith cuddling into lance, his arm feeling numb so it wasn't bothering him as much. Lance played with keiths hair again, it some how relaxed himself, he already knew Keith liked it but he didn't know he would grow to have it to be a comfort thing as well. They both fell asleep that night, emotional but in each others arms, feeling safe yet overwhelmed with emotions. They knew they could get through this. <br/>
4k+<br/>
Y a l l this is the longest one so far!<br/>
Anyway go watch some puppies or something cause like this was depressing. <br/>
Yours truly~ akira </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. escaping reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hands, skin, breathing ,moans. everything was perfect ,lips on lips.<br/>lets go back from where it started shall we? <br/>lance had pushed keith on to the bed, the puffy blankets swallowing Keith slightly,the small bounce of keiths body disturbing the clean made up bed. Lance climbed onto the bed , straddling Keith with a smirk,his eyes holding a look Keith hadn't seen before. he leaned down, connecting his lips with keiths as he softly pushed his hands under keiths shirt roaming his skin as their lips pressed to each other. His hands felt his ribs that wwere under a bit of flesh, he felt how his thumb ran over keiths nipple, fely how Keith tensed up slightly after that, his chest lifting up and down with his breathing. Their hips moved against each other, their hard ons moving against each other. They both moaned at first, the feeling being amazing. They couldn't help it, moving their hands over each other, this being something they wanted to do for so so long. Lance stripped Keith of his shirt, seeing how pink blush like color collected on his shoulders and around his nipples. Lance found it oldly cute for some reason. He leaned down and put his lips to keiths neck,  sucking into a spot, bringing up dark colors of a hickey , making sure to make more than one and to make them very visible. At one point lance hit a  certain spot and Keith couldn't help but to let out a wimper, lance understood what this ment. He bit down softly, his slightly sharper k-9s making an clear imprint on keiths skin , at this Keith let out a slightly louder moan "lance! " He had moaned his hands on lances hips, or well what people would call love handles. Lance didn't stop though, his tongue licking the spot after he had bitten it. The spot being abused, a dark hickey with bite marks around it appearing. This only made keiths hard on worse. He was hot and sweaty and just wanted lance to get a move on, lance was moving agonizingly slow and it was painful . Keith moved his hips up  grinding up onto lance, '"come on baby please " He said in a whine. Lance gave a soft look "oh shh.. Be a good kitten and be patient for me ok?" He said quietly before moving his hand through keiths hair, pushing it out the way. He had smiled softly leaning his head against lances hand "I'm trying but.. " He gave lance a look of plead, just wanting the feeling of his hard on to be replaced with pleasure and the feeling of being full. Lance snickered softly, he couldnt help it but he laughed, the pure look Keith could give while they're about to fuck was out of the world. His eyes looking up, the purple galaxyies shining with a look of please. His red lips swollen from the rough kissing that had started the whole thing , forming into a small pout. Lance sighed softly before pecking Keiths lips and  moving down, his lips kissing down Keiths stomach,  his lips  felt so amazing  to Keith, his body   leaning into the warmth. Normally he wouldn't be so sensitive  but.. This was so different. The feeling he had, he was getting touched but it felt like he wasn't and.. He just wanted more. Lance put his mouth onto keiths bludge, his lips moving softly against it. Keith moaned the warmth being amazing.Lance did this for a while, moving to his thighs then back again. Leaving hickeys in his thighs, bite marks on the more sensitive spots. He went to flip Keith but what Keith was met with was a hard, dark coldish feeling he  groaned and he said up.. His eyes opening to him to be in his room, a nagging feeling in his lower body. "Fuckkkk... " He groaned.. He stood up and flicked on his lamp, a dem light Cast in the room. He looked down and he instantly wanted to slam his head on the walll, he had really gotten- he hated himself sometimes, he hated how he had such a stupid crush on his dorm mate. He had then heard a knock at the door and the door creak open. "Keith..? Are you ok? I heard the.. " He lance looked at Keith, his eyes trailing his body, he seemed to always notice when something was off, lance saw how much of a mess keiths hair was, how he saw sweat on his body. He always told himself to never look further down but he couldn't help it. He saw how keiths shorts had a tent and he instantly looked back up and panicked "i- uh- im sorry i-" Keith cuts him off with a yell " lance! what the hell?? what are you doing? get out!" he stammers, lance is frozen, hes trying to process all that is happening " look lance.. its not what you think-! ' his hands goes to cover himself up, his face reddens from all that's happening . lances brain is still scrambling as his eyes are stuck on the picture in front of him , " didn't I tell you to leave??!" keiths voice is sharper and <br/>louder , fear rose in keiths body , he was like a frightened cat, attacking when scared. when lance finnaly realizes the full pictrure keith is already pushng him out of the room , " out." is all he said , but lance turned around,putting his hand to keiths cheek ," wait keith-" he sighed, kissing keith ,this made keith freeze, his hands frozen right in front of lances chest "i heard you say my name" is whsipered into the kiss , pushing himself closer to keith , " you said my name and this is how you were" he said teasingly ,his hands slipping to keiths hips, dispite keiths frozen like state keith in a way was enjoying this , he didnt know why . the fear he had felt had washed away,lance moved keith back, pushing him on to the bed on to the messy bed, the boy bounces slightly and he looked to lance as lance had straddled him .. this all felt too familir for keiths liking. keith saw that look, the touch of lust flowing in the ocean held in lances eyes . .lance put a single hand on keiths hip and one on his cheek, he kissed keith ,, their lips moved together ,warmth overflowed both their senses as they moved . lance started to move his hand under keiths shirt , his hands feeling all the curves and bumps of keiths upper body. his hand ran over his ribs that slightly poked out,he noticed how when he ran his thumb over the boys nipple. he did it once more and keith arched his back,, his chest leaning into the touch. a groan escaping his mouth, when he moved his chest their hard on rubbed on to lances , making them both moan. lance moved against keiths hips , them both moaning once again . the feeling was amazing to have .lance slipped off keiths shirt off, his eyes traced keiths upper body , seeing how dark pink blush like color collected on his shoulders and around his nipples,, how his chest rose and lower with his breathing. Lance . He leaned down and put khis lips to keiths neck,Lance grindes down on Keith, the feeling being heavenly. Keith grinded back his hips moving up. "Lance common,  get a move on please" Keith continued to whimper "what do you want? " Lance asked "are you being quite impatient aren't you? " He gave a soft smile before moving slightly "lance! " Keith moaned after lance  grinded a little harder than before, lance chuckled softly before moving down. His lips finding them self's on keiths skin once more , not being able to resist , he mover his lips down as he did.every now and again, taking in a piece of skin in between his k-9s. This making Keith let out a breathy sigh. Lance looked up, his eyes asking permission just in case before he  did any more . keith nodded and lance put his lips to keiths budge , this making keith suck in a breath, the feeling new and weird but it felt nice..? lance put his hand under one of keiths thighs, lifting it slightly. he moved his lips to keiths thighs kissing softly. this.. was just like the dream wasn't it? lance started to suck into keiths thighs as he palmed him through his boxers. keiths hips twitched , he wanted more friction to it but lance was making the go at a slow pace for the moment. lance found a certain spot on keiths thigh, close to   close to where his thigh would transition to the bum, he found out that the spot was sensitive to keith ,he had moaned when lance sucked the spot, lance sucked and palmed keith for a few moments after that. he then sat up, his facing having a smiling. " im going to flip you over now alright?" keith nodded, in his dream, this was where it ended but.. this had felt so much More realistic, the warmth, the wet, the skin on skin. "Here, suck for me ok? "He said softly against keiths ear before kissing his ear lobe, and sticking his pointer finger and middle on keiths lips, he soon felt Keith wrap his lips around his fingers, lance felt like Keith was sucking his fingers like a lollipop, it was kinda clear Keith really.. Didn't know what he was doing. Lance found it cute, he didn't know why. <br/>He continued to kiss keiths ear lobe down to his jaw line, the feeling of his lips against keiths skin. Keith also had a sweet tang to his skin. Keith ran his tongue over lances fingers, moving his mouth lower down lances fingers, he moaned slightly when lance ran his lips over a certain spot on his neck he hadn't found before. Keith leaned his head back, letting lance access the spot more.  As he did this he slipped keiths boxers off.after that he took his hand from Keith  " You're going to feel uncomfortable at first love but it'll feel better after a while " Keith nodded, he relaxed , his back curved. Lance gave small kisses down keiths back,, noticing the boy had back demples, he kissed both of them finding them adorable. He then stuck a finger in. This made Keith suck in a breath then out a whimper, the feeling really was uncomfortable but.. He was starting to want more, he moved his hips slightly, wanting lance to add more, which he slowly did, adding an additional finger. Keith gasped and put his head on his  arms, the strange like unfamiliar, pain was turning into pleasure and a unusually good feeling. Keith let out a "mmmm" Like sound with his hips moving back and forth  , the feeling sending waves of small pleasure shock his body. Lance added one last finger, this made Keith let out a moan, "lancee~" He held out, ending out with a higher pitch since the boys finger had brushed on a certain place, <br/>Bingo lance thought as he moved his fingers against that spot once more, this made Keith let out run on moans, the pitch changing slightly. He moved his hips with lances fingers "lance" Keith breathed out, his hips twitching slightly before lance slowed his fingers down a bit. "More.. Please? " He sighed out, maybe this was a bit much but.. Keith wanted it. Lance slid his fingers out and Keith whined at the loss of being saddening to Keith. His hips  twitched slightly, he was getting pleasure yet it was gone and it made his body feel weird. Lance was stuck for a moment, not knowing weather to ask if Keith for lube or..<br/>He spit a little into his hand and rubbed it onto his member, he then lined himself to Keith, he slowly pushed In and Keith whimpered loudly, keiths whole body twitched as he bottomed out. Lance stayed still for a moment, letting Keith get used to the feeling. Keith bit his lips trying not to make any loud noises though.. Once he had told lance to go ahead and move, this would change.  When lance started to move he put his hands on keiths hips, the sound of skin and moans from the two filling the room. Keith moved up and put his arms around lances neck, his back being arched, his making the angle slightly uncomfortable but the pleasure was amazing. Lance leaned forward slightly, connecting their lips as both their hips moved , moans came from both of them, inserting it into the kiss. Keith moaned lances name into the kiss, this made a certain feeling rise up in lances stomach, he sighed shakly into the kiss he pulled away slightly, he had planned to move them but.. He was scared Keith wouldn't like it, though,, you have to take chances right? He softly spoke and told Keith he was going to pull out for a moment and move them, Keith nodded, his heas was in a completely different place, a flood of bliss drowning any thoughts other than, lance.<br/>Lance moved to where he leaned on the wall, he motioned to Keith to come, which Keith looked at him with a confused look until he got it. Blush painted his face as he straddled lance "it's ok, I promise" Lance softly said, feeling keiths nervousness .Keith nodded and leaned up on to his knees slightly, his cheek rubbing against lances. He grabbed lances member and took in a breath, lining lance up with himself before slowly letting himself fall back and bottom out once more. Lance smirked watching all of this, it was beautiful, seeing keiths face as the boy bottomed out. He couldn't wait to see keiths face when this finished. Keith started to move his hips, going at a steady pace before lance put his hands to his hips, it made him grind down slightly, this making lance brush against his sweet spot. Keith moaned and moved his hips this way a few more times, moaning and calling out lances name. Soon he lost his energy to do it himself so lance thrusted his hips up, they both felt their cilmax chasing them and they both moaned more,, keiths voice moving pitches with his movements. Lance then let out a long moan as he came, thus triggering keiths cilmax, making him let out a long string of moans and lances name slured. Keith collapsed on lances chest, his own sticky cum sticking to himself as he laid there. They both panted and tried to catch their breath.. Both thinking if it had really happened.. It felt like they had just come out of a dream, like they had just escaped reality and had came back.. Maybe.. This all was.. Just a dream..? No. This was to real. Keith lifted his head and looked at lance, smiling he put his hands to lances cheeks "I.. Love you" He said, kissing lance and closing his eyes. He was really tired, it was hard to keep his eyes open. Lance smiled and kissed back, rubbing circles into keiths hips .. <br/>They both loved each other, this they knew. <br/>Escaping reality with someone you love is something.. Only you know is amazing once you realize you have. <br/>2k +words</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. we can do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All you could hear was the typing of keys and  soft piano music, maybe some stress filled groans.. Soft bangs of a head on the table. <br/>It was a.. Bad day in the house of the two so far, distance learning was bull shit to keith, it was hard for him to understand anything with distance learning, he needed someone to actually talk to him and explain, he can't learn buy just reading some type of graph?? Keith stared at the computer in front of him, his leg bounced with stress and anxiety. His eyes felt heavy and his chest was hard to move, this was to overwhelming, what in the fuck even was this?  He was already failing his classes and it wasn't even half way through the school year. Fucking COVID was horrible on Keith. It had ruined so many plans he had, he wanted to take lance out but nope, covid shut every thing down and made everything difficult. <br/>Keith ran his hands through his hair, his hands shook with stress though he could feel his  hair knotting and the oily like feel to his hair. All this stress had Keith tired all the time and most the time when he finally gave up he went to sleep and forgot to eat properly other than  random chips during the day. Lance had finished his work already and he was in the other room since he'd just gotten home  from shopping. He had gotten some more of keiths favorite chips and them some other snacks along with a few dinners. Once he had all of it put away he walked to his shared room with keith. He saw Keith running his hands through his hair that was one of keiths stress things he did. Keith hadn't noticed lance walk in just yet since his head was running over time. Lance sighed and walked over to his lover, turning over the seat to look away from the computer and have Keith look at him "hey baby" Lance said softly he put his hands on the boys cheeks "hey angel" He smiled softly looking up at lance. Lance looked fondly  at his lover, he noticed keiths dark eyes and frowned slightly "baby is work still bothering you? "  Keith opened his mouth but soon closed it, his eyebrows Furrowing , the only words that had come to mind would come out wrong and he didn't want to be unnecessarily mean. He let out a puff and lance chuckled softly, bending down to put a kiss to the boys cheeks and closes keiths computer and before Keith could yell at him he kissed him softly and lovingly and running his hands through his hair "come on sweetheart" He said taking keiths hands   in his own and he walked Keith to the bathroom "stay here ok? " He said softly, kissing Keiths cheek again before walking out the bathroom and closing the door before walking to their room, grabbing Keith favourite lounging around outfit, one of lances hoddies and some boxers, he as well grabbed himself a outfit before walking back and opening the door, he smiled seeing that Keith had already started the shower and started undressing himself. Lance put his hands on keiths hips, looking at Keith from the mirror " You're beautiful you know that" Lance said softly, that make Keith giggle softly rubbing his head against lances.  "Youre beautiful as well lance " He said turning around you put his arms around lances neck, giving a tired smile "ehh, you look look better" He said kissing the boy once more, was all soft, love filled kisses. lance rubbed  soft circles into Keiths hips " I love you so much " He softly said before breaking away from the kids to remove his shirt, then his pants. Keith followed the action, taking off his pants and boxers before stepping in with lance, letting water fall on both of their bodies, lance moved keiths wet hair out of his face, his hand moving down to rub keiths cheek bones. Keith closed his eyes, only then realizing how tired he actually was. He leaned his head into lances touch, mumbling silently. Keiths tense body started to relax as lance rubbed circles around Keiths hips, shoulders, shoulder blades. Keith let out a soft sigh in relief "what did I do to deserve you baby.. " He said relaxing against lance "the question is what did I do to deserve you sweet heart " Lance said petting keiths hair back as he reached out to the shampoo, putting some in his hands before rubbing it Into keiths hair, massaging keiths scalp "you deserve the world baby" Lance told Keith before turning him to face him, this having Keith in the place  for water to wash out his hair "you look so tried.." Lance said, his eyes trailing the under part if keiths eyes, dark circles of stress and Tiredness surrounding his eyes .keith frowned slightly "its been hard to sleep with all the work.. " Lance sighed softly kissing his lovers nose "you know that's bad for you baby, " He started, playing with Keiths hair "if you where having that much trouble you should have asked me you know.. I'm here to help you you know " He kissed keiths cheek "you're so hard headed sometimes" He softly said jokingly. Keith chuckled slightly "I know.. Thank you baby" He said "you don't have to thank me kitten " He softly said before pulling Keith into a hug, kissing hiss cheeks multiple times, making Keith giggle softly. <br/>After a while Keith and lance sat on their bed, their legs tangled, they had ordered some Chinese dinner for that night, seeing as they just wanted to relax and cuddle up for the night. They put on their favorite movie to relax to, their arms tangled  and lips softly moved against each other, the movements lazy   and full with love.  Soft I love yous being said every other kiss, hands running through hair. Keith pulled back and nuzzled his head into lances neck "I love you so much.. " He said softly "so.. So much.. " He said. His hands on lances hips, his leg between lances two legs   and one of lances arms held loosely on keiths middle and one was under Keith , his hand tangled in keiths hair. Keith had fallen asleep, listening to lances even breathing. Lances heart swelled slightly, his love for keith being larger than his heart could probably take. He moved slightly to scoot to nuzzle his head into keiths hair "I love you to Keith.. "    He said before  falling asleep himself. .. <br/>Once morning light heated up the room and woke up the word  lance groaned in annoyance as his eyes opened and the sun gave a burning like feeling and be squeezed his eyes back nuzzling his head back into keiths mop of a hair mumbling "it's to early ohhhh my god.. " He whined, accidentally waking up Keith "what..? " Keith asked softly moving his head to look at lance, the morning light making lances skin look like caramel, he could never get over that look. Lance opened his eyes once he felt keith block the sun  , when he saw Keith he blushed slightly, the fluffy black hair being a mess and his eyes fill with innocent curious "what- did I do something wrong-? " He said fastly  seeing lances blush "no no youre fine baby" Lance let out a soft chuckle "you're just.. So adorable"he said laughing as he put his hands on keiths cheeks, pulling him into a morning kiss  , they both were giggling as Keith  straddled lances lap before they  broke apart laughing ,  " You're so beautiful in the sunlight" Keith said  his eyes shining happily "have you seen yourself baby? " Lance had his hands on keiths hips  " Yeah yeah I have  , but I like seeing you better " He smirked which Made lance laugh even more "god you're so amazing" Lance said his arms covering his eyes   "you're going to be the death of me aren't you " Lance said, then flipping the situation, Keith bounced slightly and his hair was more of a mess "lance! " He laughed, a bright smile on his face , lance loved seeing that smile, that  bright smile he only seemed to see anymore, he put his hand to keiths   cheek, caressing his cheek bone, keiths opened his eyes and smiled up to lance, leaning into his touch "I love you so much.. " He said "I love you to"  Keith was smiling and so was lance  "I'm sorry to ruin the moment love but, I think we've got some work to finish hm? " Keiths smile dropped slightly "we? " " Yes we, I'm helping you with your work" He said, kissing Keith once more " Now, we can finish this after we finish uhm? " He giggled "yeah yeah, I'm sure we can get through it".<br/>The two finished in about a hour and Keith was smiling at the end, and he hugged lance " I love you so so much " He said wrapping his arms around lances neck "who knew you were so good at math " He said.lance lifted Keith from the seat "ohhh my god lance!! " Be giggled wrapping his legs around lances waist " You're so bad! " Keith couldn't stop giggling "you love it" Lance responded "sadly" Keith said, his giggling dying down as be looked to lance "you really are amazing" He said, his hands cupping lances cheeks "I love you" He said, kissing lance, they moved to the bed and continued kissing " God I love you" They said in unison then began laughing once more  <br/>They really did love each other. This was going to last, no matter how hard life was. <br/>1.5k+</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>